Liar
by Propaganda Session
Summary: Liar. She's lying. It's not possible. There's no way he's with her. [NaruHina, onesided SasuNaru][Sasukecentric]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Author's Notes: Hello! Another oneshot from DeadlyAsFire! This is something different from what I would usually write, but that's what makes it more fun to write! Another first-person, timeskip fic. I love writing first-person and timeskip fics! This might be more of a brief ficlet, than a oneshot.**

**There is a character that is heavly based on Pino from Ergo Proxy. The name, physical appearence, and personality are even similar. I don't own Pino from Ergo Proxy.**

**Any similarites to another fiction is unintentional.**

**I want to thank ObsessiveCompulsive5669 and Alicia's power for reviewing my first completed One-shot, Aftermath. You two RULE!! **

**Summary: Liar. She's lying. It's not possible. There's no way he's with her.**

**Warnings: None, I don't believe. Oh! Little kissing, nothing more.**

**Pairings: NaruHina, one-sided SasuNaru.**

**----------**

Liar.

She's lying.

It's not possible.

There's no way _he's _with _her._

I told this to the fifth Hokage. "He is, Sasuke. They're getting married in a year." She responded, her stern brown eyes looking at me with distrust...and was that pity? "You can ask them for yourself." She started again, with the same look. I left the office without another word.

I slipped past the various people I passed as I walked from the fifth Hokage's office, everyone from ANBU, to Nara Shikamaru. We didn't speak.

I felt the cool breeze hit my face as I exited the Hokage tower. I turned left, towards the Hyuuga compound. I saw Haruno Sakura as I went through Konoha. The pink-haired kunoichi stopped in her tracks. "S---Sasuke-kun..." The same wording from our encounter in the Sound years ago. Her eyes went wide with surprise, then they narrowed in anger. "What are you doing here?" She snarled. I said nothing. Her jade green eyes went wide in surprise as I passed her as if she wasn't there.

Right now, she wasn't.

I continued on my way, until I was standing in front of a large gate, guarded by two ANBU. I stated my business and they let me through. I guess Hokage-sama had informed them of my return. I approched the front door to the Hyuuga mansion. I was afraid.

What if Tsuande wasn't lying?

What if they have a child?

What if he doesn't remember me?

What if he does?

What if he hates he?

I swallowed my pride and those questions and knocked on the door. After a moment, a young girl, no older than six, answered the door.

No.

It can't be.

Her lavender hair spilled down her back and somewhat onto her shoulders, much like the Hyuuga heiress from what I remember, and her pupil-less eyes shone at me with hints of blue. She wore a smile. "Hello! I'm Pino! May I help you?" She asked me. "Pino! Come here." A voice said softly. The child named Pino gave me a smile and ran to her mother. "Go help Neji-nii-san in the kitchen dear." I heard the soft voice say. Pino nodded and ran off. The woman walked a little closer.

"Hello, may I ask whom you may be?" She asked kindly. "M--may I...see Uzumaki Naruto?" I muttered. "Uh...sure." The woman strolled off. A man with unruly blond hair and shining blue eyes took her place.

Naruto...

He'll reassure me.

That Tsunade was lying.

His eyes widened in shock. "Sas...Sasuke..." He started, but trailed off. I smiled slightly. "Yeah Naruto, it's me." Naruto closed the door. "Why? Why did you come back here?" He asked, snarling slightly. "I...wanted...all...I wanted...was...to tell you how I felt."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

I kissed him. It was light, like a brush of skin on skin, but it was sweet. He pushed me away. "What are you, crazy? Hinata-chan, Neji-san, and Pino are right inside!" He yelled at me.

Tsuande was right.

They were together.

Naruto and Hinata, Hinata and Naruto.

Tsuande wasn't lying.

I was lying.

To _myself..._

I was the liar.

-------

**Author's Note: Sorry, Just had to. I'm not really a fan of the NaruHina fandom, but I wasn't in the mood to write NaruSaku, or NaruAnyOtherFemale. Was Sasuke out of character? I think so. Well, hope you liked it! Reviewing would be nice.**


End file.
